Kapitel 86
Kapitel 86: Confession is the eighty-sixth chapter overall, and fifth chapter of Volume 14 of the 07 Ghost manga series. The chapter was released on the 25th July 2012 in Japan, and has so far not been released in North America. Its ISBNs are unknown. Summary The Research Department of the Barsburg empire struggles to deal with the vast damage dealt to their laboratory by the earlier events, as Teito Klein is confronted by the Ghost Ea, who states his admiration towards the Raggs Prince's unpredictability and courage leading to the release of Raphael from generations of brainwashing. Ea then reveals that his human form is Karu, and that he has been protecting Teito, though it meant he had been somewhat rough on him. Mikhail asks Teito's permission to have a word with a tearfully grateful Raphael, who had taken over Roseamanelle Ouka Barsburg. After Mikhail and Raphael have talked for a while, Ea addresses the two bearers, particularly Ouka, whom he confirms to have the true Barsburg Princess's soul due to him transferring it from its former body to the body of her clone when she (the real Ouka) died. Ea then confronts Emperor Wolfram Eifeler Barsburg regarding what the Shadow Man had actually bargained with him for, to cause all this trouble. To Teito's surprise, the Emperor replies, "Millea Klein" whom he loved but had rejected his affections because she had fallen for a painter. The painter turned out to be none other than Weldeschtein Krom Raggs whom, five years after ascending to the throne and working hard to lead his kingdom, had asked for the hand of Millea in marriage. The young Barsburg Emperor had already admitted defeat and was willing to give way for the sake of his beloved's happiness. However, he was tempted by the Shadow Man, who asked why someone like Wolfram, who was on the very top of the Empire, would give up so easily. Characters in order of appearance Quotes from this Chapter *''"Good morning mother! The sky is more beautiful today! And I'm sure it will be tomorrow too! And the day after tomorrow's tomorrow! And the day after tomorrow's tomorrow's tomorrow!"'' _child Tiashe (Page 01/02) * Raphael: "The retribution is far too lax for toying with my master." Mikhail: "Seriously, Raphael. I was thinking of allowing him to taste living hell for his deeds to my master." _the two Archangels speaking about how quickly Nanase had died (Page 08). *''"At first, I did it because it was my duty to protect this beautiful scenery for the people, I painted it as an admonition but...instead I was soothed by it. By the infinite sky, which envelops everything...there is only happiness there. No dispute, sorrow and even status..."'' _Krom Raggs (Page 2/243) *''"For me...What is happiness?"'' _Wolf Barsburg (Page 26/27) *"''It's a shame for a man who stands at the top of an Empire, are you going to just easily give up?" ''_Shadow Man to the young Wolf (Page 36) Category:Manga Category:Volume 14 Category:Chapters